The Magic Shop
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: Magnolia's newest magic shop is run by a handsome man. Upon meeting Lucy, he asks her on a date. Natsu immediately doesn't trust the guy, but is it plain jealousy that he's feeling or are his feelings justified?
1. Chapter 1 The magic shop

Lucy was sitting at her normal spot at the bar. Cana was a few seats over drinking from a barrel while Mira stood in front of Lucy. Mira was curious as to why Lucy seemed so upset. Lucy sat the with her head in her hands and was spaced out. Mira tried to get Lucy's attention but got no response from the blond. Mira put a hand on her shoulder and shook her a little while calling her name. That seemed to work since Lucy shook her head then looked at Mira.

"Lucy, are you okay? You have been really spacey lately." Mira said watching Lucy's reactions. "Oh, I don't know Mira. I guess I'm just bored." She said with a sigh and resting her head back onto the palm of her hand. "Why don't you go on a mission?" Cana added decided to join in on the coversation. "Well Gray and Erza are both busy and I am not sure where Natsu is right now. Have you two seen him?" She asked glancing between the two girls who both shook their heads. She sighed once more. "Why don't you go by yourself?" Cana asked after taking another chug from the barrel. Lucy glanced her way before answering. "It's not the same without them, besides there aren't any on the board that I think that I could do on my own." She said, and it seemed that she was getting even more depressed.

"I know!" Mira said excitedly. Lucy perked her head up with one eyebrow raised. "Why don't you check out that new magic shop in town. They may have some keys there." She said clapping her hands in front of her in excitement. Lucy took a second to think about it then smiled. "Great idea Mira. I guess I'll go do that now. Where is it?" She asked and Mira explained the directions to her. Lucy then walked out of the guild and headed in the direction of the magic shop. As she made her way there she couldn't help but imagine the different keys that they might have there. She was starting to get really excited.

She eventually made her way there and entered the building. There was no one at the counter so she figured that they must be in the back. She walked around the place looking for some keys. She saw all kinds of potions, spell books, magical weapons and anything one could think of seeing in a magic shop. But unfortunately no keys. She sighed before walking towards the door. She went to reach for the door knob when the door suddenly opened and knocked Lucy down. "Ouch." She said rubbing her head as she sat up. "Oh I am so sorry! Are you okay?" A guy asked and Lucy glanced up to see who was asking when she was greeted by an amazingly handsome guy with blond hair and blue eyes that were almost purple. She was captivated by the color of them and was speechless.

Suddenly he reached a hand out to her to help her up which snapped her out of her dream. She grabbed his hand and she was pulled up onto her feet. "I'm sorry about that. I was just bringing in some boxes of stuff to stock our shelves with and I didn't know anyone was in here." He said in a smooth yet sexy voice. She felt her face heating up so she turned her head to avoid him from seeing it. "It's okay. I'm fine thanks." She said while laughing lightly. "Was there anything I could help you with?" He asked her. 'Yeah a date' Lucy thought to herself but quickly answered his question. "I was just looking for celestial gate keys. You wouldn't happen to have any would you?" She asked glancing up at him. He was really tall. He was almost a foot taller than her but she liked that about him.

"No mam I'm sorry we haven't had any keys in a long time. But your Lucy of Fairy tail right?" He asked and Lucy was surprised to find out that he knew who she was. And it wasn't that he knew her because of her family's business but because of Fairy tail which always made her happy. She nodded and he held out his hand. "My name is Hiroku, nice to meet you. I am a big fan of yours." He said and she watched his face to see if what he said was true. Not sensing any lies she grabbed his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too but I have to go. I have my friends waiting for me." She said and she was about to walk out the door when he gently grabbed her wrist.

She quickly turned to face him and saw a light blush creeping on his face. "Um...eh...before you go...I was wondering if you would mind...going on a date with me sometime?" He asked nervously. Her face lit up, She was so happy to finally have a date for once. She found it rather pathetic to be her age and never once been on a date. She nodded as they both agreed on a time. She told him to meet her at the guild and then she said her goodbyes then walked out. On the way back she was so happy that she hummed an unknown tune as she skipped her way back to the guild.

When she walked in she was greeted by all the usual people as she made her way to the bar. Mira had a gleam in her eyes and she greeted her. Cana was still sitting in the same place but with three barrels next to her now which clearly meant she was on her fourth one. How she manages to hold her liquor so well, no one would ever know. "So Lucy you seem really happy. Did they have any keys?" Mira asked in a sing song kind of voice. Lucy shook her head before answering. "No but there was this incredibly cute guy that worked there and he asked me out on a date!" Lucy said ecstatically.

She felt like she was going to faint from being so happy and Mira did her famous fangirl yelp while Cana choked on the beer she was currently chugging. "You got a date?" Cana asked in a tone that said she couldn't believe it. Lucy just nodded and ordered her usual drink. She started talking with Mira and Cana and explained all the details from when they were going on the date to what he looked like and when she described him even Cana had to admit that he sounded hot. Lucy couldn't believe her luck! She really couldn't wait till the day of her date!

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2 First signs of jealousy

It was the next day and Lucy was making her way towards the guild. It was just a few more days until her date and she couldn't wait to tell her team. She was walking along the side of the river bank that was out front of her apartment. The usual boaters rolled by of course telling her to be careful and that it wasn't safe. She just waved and kept going. She doesn't really know why she does this but it became a habit so now every time she is either heading home or to the guild she does it and not once has she ever fallen. That is of course until now. She was skipping along lost in thought about her future date when she lost her footing and started to fall towards the river.

She closed her eyes and awaited for the cool water to hit her but instead felt warm arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes to see her best friend had caught her. He pulled her back up and stood her up. "Jeez Lucy, you should be more careful you weirdo." He said and she just rolled her eyes but thanked him. "What are you doing here Natsu?" She asked as she stepped down from the side of the river. "I was coming to see you of course." He said and gave her the smile that only Natsu can give. She smiled back and turned to face the direction of where she was heading.

"Where were you yesterday Natsu? I didn't see you all day?" She asked. She'll never admit it to him but she really missed him. He can be loud and obnoxious but he's still her best friend and it's unusual to go a day without seeing him. He didn't even sneak into her apartment last night to try and sleep in her bed. That's another thing she would never admit. She always scolds him for doing but she always liked it when he did it too. it prevents her from feeling lonely. "I was fishing with Happy." He said simply. She questioned why he would be gone all day if he was just fishing but she didn't voice it.

They made there way to the guild and Lucy saw Erza sitting down at one of the tables eating. Natsu walked over to Gray and started a fight with him as Lucy sat down in front of Erza. "Hey Erza." Lucy said cheerfully. "Hello Lucy, you seem extra happy today." She said while smiling at her teammate. Lucy nodded before explaining the reason. "I have a date Erza!" She said excited. Erza's eyebrow perked up and she glanced around the guild looking for someone.

This action confused Lucy and she watched what Erza was doing. She stood up and walked over to Natsu and dragged him away from Gray and over to Lucy. Lucy was still watching confused when Erza stopped in front of her. "Natsu, this is a warning. If you ever hurt Lucy I will punish you! If she cries even so much as one tear because of you, I will murder you." Erza said with a demonic aura surrounding her. Natsu crawled up into a ball yelling "Hai!" To what she was saying. Lucy started to laugh like a maniac and Erza looked at her puzzled.

"No Erza not Natsu." She said in between laughs. Erza then let Natsu go who ran off like a bat out of hell. He ran to the complete opposite side of the guild to avoid being close to her. Erza then took a seat in front of her and gave her that look that told Lucy to explain herself. "I met this guy at the new magic shop in town and that's who I am going with." She said nervously. Erza's glare was enough to make anyone nervous so of course Lucy would naturally get like that when Erza gave her that look.

"I want to meet him." Erza said sternly and Lucy nodded. "He will be picking me up here. I figured you would want to so that's why I told him to meet me here." Erza approved of that plan and started to eat once more. Mira came over and took Lucy's order before scurrying off to get it. "Hey Erza can I ask a favor of you?" Lucy said looking at Erza. Erza turned to look at Lucy then nodded after studying her face. "I want to go out and get a new outfit before the date and I was wondering if you would come with me to help pick it out?" Lucy asked and Erza's face lit up.

"Of course Lucy! I would be honored to help you out on your first date!" Erza said and Lucy smiled. "We will go once I finish eating and Lucy agreed. They had finished eating and Erza practically dragged Lucy out of the guild and towards the shopping district. Once they were gone Natsu perked his head out of where he was sitting and looked around. He noticed that Lucy had left with Erza and was wondering where they were going so he walked over to the bar to ask Mira.

"Hey Mira, where is Lucy and Erza going?" He asked while sitting down. "Oh they are going to pick out an outfit for Lucy." She said simply while a smile spread across her pretty face. "What does she need new clothes for? Doesn't she have enough?" Natsu asked and Mira's smile just grew even bigger. "Natsu, a girl can never have too much clothes besides this is for a special occasion." Natsu raised an eyebrow at what Mira said and she noticed the questioning look on his face. "She has a date this friday." Mira said with stars in her eyes. "A date? How did she manage to get a date? What guy would date her?" He asked and Mira knew that he didn't mean it the way it sounded. It honestly sounded really harsh but that's only if you didn't know Natsu.

He meant no harm in what he said. "She met a guy at that new magic shop in town and he asked her out and of course she said yes. So every girl needs to look good on their first date. Besides Lucy is a very pretty girl, it was only a matter of time before someone noticed and snatched her away." Natsu wasn't sure why but he had a weird feeling in his gut. He didn't like the way Mira said that. She made it sound like this guy from the shop was going to steal Lucy away. Lucy would never leave him. She was his best friend and she promised that she wouldn't do that.

"You make it sound like she is going to leave fairy tail. She promised she would never do that Mira." He said, his voice sounding like he was a little annoyed. Mira had a gleam appear in her eye after he said that. "I'm not saying she will leave the guild. But once she starts dating she wont have as much time to spend with us that she used to. Plus her new boyfriend might not like her hanging around other guys so much." She said deviously. Natsu just sat there thinking. He couldn't understand this feeling he was getting but he didn't like it. It pissed him off and he didn't even know why. He stood up and stormed out of the guild as Mira watched him with those ever so knowing eyes of hers.

~To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3 The talk with Natsu

Tomorrow is the day of my date. Me and Erza managed to find the cutest outfit. Natsu has been acting weird all week which has really confused me. Every time I try to talk to him, he ends the conversation quickly then storms off. He even turned me down when I asked if he wanted to go on a mission with me. It's upsetting to think that suddenly your best friend seems to not want anything to do with you. I tried asking if I did something wrong but he always says no and walks away leaving me even more confused. I was sitting in the guild deep in thought about what was going on with Natsu, when Gray walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey Lucy." He said and I greeted him in return. "What's wrong, your not your usual chipper self." He said after ordering something from Mira. "Nothing really with me, it's just that Natsu seems to be avoiding me and I don't know why." I said staring at the drink in my hand. "Oh so your worried about flame brain are you now?" He said while teasing me. I blushed a little then waved my hand to dismiss what he said. "Gray you know it's nothing like that, but he has been acting weird and I was wondering if I did something to upset him." I said.

He turned to me and studied my face for a moment. "Lucy, to be honest maybe Natsu is worried about you going on this date." He said and I turned to look at him wondering what he was talking about. "Well, if you do keep things going with this new guy then maybe he is worried that you wont have time for him anymore or that you will leave us to be with him." He said and I guess when you think about it, that does make sense. Natsu has always been one with abandonment issues.

And the idea that another of his friends might be leaving him would definitely upset him. I guess I should go and talk to him. "Thanks Gray, I think your right." I said before standing up and walking out of the guild. I know that Natsu had yet to show up at the guild so I am just going to check his house to see where he might be. I made my way through the forest, humming as I go. I was pretty happy that I probably found out the solution to what was wrong with Natsu.

The familiar sight of Natsu's home appeared before me and I couldn't help but smile and think about the first time I ever came here. It was so messy that I couldn't believe he could live like that. Not only that but live in such a dump yet always smell so good. He may not take care of his house but at least he keeps himself clean for the most part. I walked to the door and quickly knocked. I waited a few moments but got no answer. So I let myself in because I knew that Natsu doesn't use locks.

I looked around to see the place was just as messy as before and I sweat dropped. Maybe I will come back here later in the week and clean up once more. I saw all the memento's from all the missions we have done in the past and it always makes me feel good that he keeps them like that. At this point his wall was covered in posters and all sorts of things he has collected from our missions. Majority of the place was covered with things from missions that me and him have went on. Every where I looked 'Me and Lucy' this, 'Lucy and I' that. It was heart warming to see.

After I realized that I was just standing there and had forgotten the reason I had originally came I looked through the rest of the place and seen that Natsu was not there. I closed the door behind me and started to think of where else he could be. I guess he might be fishing with Happy. So I decided to head there. Once I arrived I saw no signs of them being there at all today. I sighed and started walking and letting my feet take me where ever they wanted. I was deep in though I didn't notice that I was approaching the tree that I thought that Natsu was going to confess to me under only to find out he wanted Virgo's assistance.

And believe it or not but right under that tree was that idiotic, pink haired best friend of mine. It looks like he fell asleep so I walked over to him and smiled down at him. I bent down on one knee in front of him and pushed his bangs out of his face. He always makes such cute faces when he is asleep. He started to stir under my touch and his eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Lucy?" He asked in a daze while rubbing his eyes. "Hey Natsu." I said simply and took a seat next to him.

He turned to look at me a little confused at first. "What are you doing here?" He asked still sleepy. I giggled at little, he was just too cute when he is like this. "I was just looking for you." I said looking up to the sky. "Me? Why were you looking for me?" He asked still watching me. He never knew what his gaze does to me. That's why I could never look him in the eye for too long. I was always afraid of the emotions it stirred in me. "Yeah, Natsu I just wanted you to know that I have no intentions of ever leaving Fairy tail or you for that matter." I said and a light blush crept up to my cheeks. From the corner of my eye I saw his shocked expression along with a small blush of his own.

He nodded before he turned to face the sky just like me. "Is that what has been worrying you?" I asked glancing his way and I saw him nod. He seemed deep in thought so I leaned my head to rest on his shoulder and we enjoyed the peacefulness that comes with the comfortable silence. I didn't realize but soon after that I had fallen asleep. Awhile later I awoke to find myself laying in my bed in my apartment. I was half expecting to find Natsu laying next to me but when I looked he wasn't there.

I was a little disappointed to not see him there so I got up and looked around the house to see if he was still here. Unfortunately, he was no where to be found. I went to get something to eat to find my fridge empty. At least somethings never change I thought to myself with a smile. I went back into my room and sat at my desk. I pulled out a piece of paper and started my next letter to my mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_Today I was able to spend sometime with Natsu. I was really happy. It was so peaceful just sitting there with him. I remember the first time I met him there. I thought he was going to confess to me! It was so silly really, all he wanted to do was use Virgo to help him dig up what he believed to be an old photo album of the guild and he wanted to see some embarrassing photo's of them._

_I was really embarrassed at the time and I ended up slapping him for something that wasn't his fault. I should apologize one of these days for doing that. It was my own imagination that was running wild, also partly Mira as well since she just had to say that maybe Natsu liked me. It was a rather funny day. I kept imagining me and Natsu getting married and having a lot of babies that looked just like Happy! Isn't that weird? But anyway, tomorrow I have a date with this really cute guy named Hiroku. He seems really sweet and nice and I am really excited to go with him._

_He will be meeting me at the guild tomorrow and I am a little nervous about that though. Especially since he will be meeting Erza. I know she means the best but I just hope that she doesn't scare him off. Well anyway that's all for now. I wanted you to know that everything was fine right now. I miss you and love you Mom. Love always, your daughter Lucy._

I signed the letter then sealed it and put it with the others. Writing to my mother was a good way of getting things off my chest. I guess it kind of works like a diary. I went to my closet and pulled out my pajama's and changed then jumped into bed. Even though I was really excited and nervous about tomorrow, for some reason I had this weird feeling that I just couldn't place. I just shrugged my shoulders and decided that I would try and figure it out tomorrow. I turned to my side and sighed before sleep took over.

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4 Introducing the date

It was the day I have been waiting for. Today was the day of my date. I was in my apartment getting ready. I put on the really cute outfit that me and Erza got together. It was a sexy purple dress that reached down to my knee's and had a slit going up to my thigh. It was form fitting and strapless. I put my hair up in a messy sort of bun with a few stray strands falling down. I put on a just a little make-up and I was finally ready.

I walked out of my apartments with my keys attached to a strap on my leg. I was humming lightly on my way to the guild. I finally reached the guild to hear the all to familiar chatter coming from it. I walked in and was greeted by Gray being thrown into me. "Ugh! Damn it Gray! Get off me!" I shouted at him trying to push him off. "Oh sorry Lucy." He said as he stood up. "You look nice." He said looking me over. I blushed slightly and thanked him.

Erza then walked up and greeted me. We were in the middle on conversing when Natsu came over. "Hey Lucy! What's up with the weird clothes?" He asked and a vein popped on my head. Weird clothes? Really, that's the best he could do. At least Gray was able to give me a compliment. But I guess if Natsu could do that then he wouldn't be Natsu. "I guess you forgot that today is the day of my date?" I asked him and his face scrunched up like he had smelled something nasty. "Oh that's right." He said simply then walked away.

I thought we were over the whole not talking like we used to thing. I guess not. I sighed and heard Erza chuckle slightly. I turned to her wondering what was so funny. "What are you laughing at Erza?" I said while eyeing her. "Nothing" She said with a sneaky look on her face. Does she know something that I don't? I noticed the time and knew that Hiroku should be arriving shortly.

I sat down at the bar to wait for him to come. It didn't take long before there was a knocking on the guilds door. I jumped up to answer it when Erza sent a glare at me. I sat right back down but watched as Erza opened the guild doors. "So you must be Lucy's date." She stated and I gulped. Oh god Erza please don't scare him off.

"U-um yes I'm H-Hiroku. It's n-nice to m-meet you." He said nervously. His arm came up in hopes of shaking Erza's hand but instead of reaching out to shake it she brought out one of her swords and brought it to his face. "If you ever hurt Lucy in anyway, you will not only have to deal with me but the entire guild. Do you understand?" She asked but it was more like a demand. Hiroku was trembling at this point and Natsu and Gray were in the same state. Natsu had jumped over the bar and was only visible by a small amount of pink hair that was showing and Gray jumped under one of the tables on the other side of the guild.

Hiroku nodded to signal that he understood her and she put her sword away. She then raised her hand and smiled at him. "Great. Then my name is Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." She said and he shook her hand and I saw as his muscles relaxed. She waved him into the guild and he walked in and then was surrounded by most of the guild members. Mostly the girls. "Are you really here for Lucy? You are much hotter than I expected." Cana said and I took offence to that. "Lucy is really lucky she managed to snag herself a really good looking guy." Lisanna said.

I watched as most of the girls drooled over him and most of the guys were getting defensive. I guess they don't like the girls in the guild to be so smug with a guy. "Lucy this is who you are going on a date with?" Natsu asked. I didn't have to see him to know it's him. He's my best friend. I would hope that I would be able to recognize his voice by now. I turned to see him still behind the bar but leaning over it with his hand on his palm. I nodded and turned back to watch the girls swarming Hiroku. "You shouldn't go." He said which shocked me to the point where I almost fell out of my seat.

"What was that?" I asked kind of snapping at him. "I said you shouldn't go. I don't like him." He said watching Hiroku like a hawk. "Why not?" I asked curiously now. "His smell, I don't like it." He said. I sighed of course that's what he meant. "Look Natsu, he is a guy. I would hope that you don't like how he smells." I said glaring at him. "I don't like the way guys smell but they are tolerable. Like Gray, I hate his smell but it doesn't stink. It smells mostly like ice and snow. But something about this guy smells funny. It's not a normal scent." He said scrunching up his nose.

"Well even if you can tolerate the smell of guys, I don't think I have ever heard you say that you thought someone smelled good though." I said thinking back. Yeah he has never openly said whether he thought someone smelled good or not. "You do." He said simply and a small blush crept up my face. "R-really?" I asked looking at him. "Yeah, that's why I like sleeping in your bed. Well besides how comfy it is, it smells like you which helps me sleep." He said and my slight blush became a lot darker.

My heart fluttered slightly but I heard some commotion coming behind me so I turned around to see Hiroku walking towards me. "Hey Lucy, you ready to go?" He asked walking closer. "Yup." I said jumping up. "Bye Natsu! I'll see you later!" I said to him and waved to everyone else. We walked out and headed in the direction of where ever he was taking me for our date.

~Natsu's POV~

I stood there staring at the door they just walked out of. I didn't notice Mira approaching me. "Hey Natsu" She said and it made me jump slightly. "Yeah Mira?" I asked wondering what she needed. "What's wrong? You have been staring at that door since they left." She said simply. "I don't trust him." I said ruffling my hair some in aggravation. "Why don't you follow them and keep an eye out on her?" Mira said and she had a weird gleam in her eye but I just ignored it. "Great idea Mira. Thanks!" I said running out of the guild.

~To be continued~


	5. Chapter 5 Laughs and anger

Natsu's POV

I was following them but at a distance. I don't think they spotted me yet. I was in ninja mode but I was serious at the same time. Something about this guy gave me a weird feeling in my stomach and I don't like it. We have been walking for about half an hour. How far is this place where he was taking her? We walked for a few more minutes and they were only having small talk. Finally they stopped right outside a resturant and luckily for me the got a table on the outside.

I stood nearby behind at tree across from their table. I saw as they sat down and that ass even pulled out the chair for her. Who does he think he is? She wont be won over that easily. I smirked at myself then my face dropped when I heard her laughing at something he said. It wasn't even that funny yet she was acting like it was the funniest thing in the world. I felt my blood boil watching them. Their food had arrived, and they were back to small talk in between eating.

After eating their dinner he had ordered dessert for them. Two chocolate sundaes came out and I was happy to see that he wasn't expecting to share one with her. I was behind the tree watching them when they stood up and he paid the bill. If this is all there is to a date then whats saying that all those times that me and Lucy went to restaurants that they weren't dates. I am going to have to ask Mira about that.

I followed them as they walked and I thought that he would be taking her home but they were walking in the wrong direction. I quietly followed them, wondering where they were going. As they walked I heard her laugh once more. I can't believe she laughs at this stupid posers lame jokes! Why is she acting so funny? I knew she was weird but this is even weird for her.

They eventually came to a bridge and stopped at the highest point. Lucy leaned against the railing on the bridge and a smile graced her lips. They were gazing up at the sky and when I looked I didn't see anything special. But once again this is Lucy and she is just weird. That weird guy then leaned forward as well and placed his hand on top of Lucy's. Now I was furious. How dare he touch Lucy like that. But in order to do what I wanted to do I had to approach this situation the right way or Lucy will freak out on me.

I walked over behind them quietly, I glanced one last time at his hand that was resting on Lucy's before I placed my hands on both of their shoulders effectively scaring the shit out of them. He shot around quickly looking like he was going to attack and Lucy let out a really cute 'Kyaa' She turned to me with fire in her eyes. I gulped, yup she was mad. "What are you doing here Natsu?" She asked, well more like demanded from me.

"uh, um, well you see, I was um, I was just walking by and happened to see you two. How funny right?" I asked nervously hoping she would by it. Her face was stern for a few moments before it softened and she even smiled. I sighed in relief. The guy next to her was sizing me up with his eyes and when I noticed I sent a glare his way. Our eyes locked and stayed that way for a moment. "Hey, Natsu? Hiroku? Are you two alright?" She asked nervously. She was looking from me to this guy and then back again waiting for us to respond. Neither moving thinking that the first to move would lose. Finally he tore away to look over at Lucy and smiled at her.

I smirked inwardly at myself, then when I turned to look at Lucy I was her giving him that smile. The smile that was all her. The one that could brighten up anyone's day. I felt the anger rising once more and I didn't realize that my arms were lit with my fire. Lucy turned to me with a shocked expression. "Natsu whats wrong?" She asked my with worry in her eyes. I put out my flames and shook my head. "If you two are done, I'll walk you home Lucy. Since it's on the way and all." I said hoping she would agree. She then turned towards that Hiroku guy and he nodded. So she agreed and they said goodbye then me and Lucy started heading towards her apartment.

There was an awkward silence as we went. I had my arms resting on the back of my head and I was looking in every direction but at Lucy. We were right around the corner from her apartment when she stopped walking. I finally let my eyes travel to her to see what she was doing. She looked at me with questioning eyes and I dropped my hands to my sides. "What?" I asked waiting for her to say or do something. "Um, Natsu. Did you really stumble upon us without knowing we were there?" She asked and I started to sweat again. I hate lying and I really didn't want to lie to her again. It was excusable when that guy was around but now that it's just me and her I should probably tell her the truth.

"No" I said and her face was stunned like she didn't expect me to tell her the truth. "Why?" She asked and I sighed and started to explain what happened at the guild then as I followed them and that I didn't want her to close to this guy because I didn't trust him. I don't exactly know why, other then his smell, but my instincts are telling me something is not right with him.

"So you did all that because you were worried about me?" She asked and I nodded. She raised her arm and I flinched at the movement. She stopped for a second before she continued and pushed a stray bang behind her ear. "Natsu, thanks." She said which took me by surprise. My eyes widened as I looked at her and she giggled. Yeah that was more like her. This was her real laugh, not that fake laugh she was giving that poser. I didn't realize it at the time but now that I think about it, you could that the laughs she was giving off were fake and somewhat awkward sounding. How did I not notice that before?

"Natsu, I'm not mad at you and I am not going to hit you. You were only worried about me and you were trying to protect me. I really appreciate that. But next time you interrupt one of my dates will be a different story. So please just know that I can take care of myself and that I always carry my keys with me." I nodded feeling a little better after she said that. She hugged me goodnight and I was thinking about asking her about the difference between why tonight this was considered a date and when me and her do the same thing it's not.

That had me really confused but I figured it would be best to save that for another time. Probably better not to even talk to Lucy about that. I walked home with a slight smile spread across my face.

~To be continued~


	6. Chapter 6 Conflicting emotions

The day after the date seemed normal. Other than everyone asking me how it was. In all honesty, he is a great guy and he is really good looking but, I didn't feel anything towards him. Maybe those kinds of things take time. I was sitting at the bar and Natsu has yet to show up. Maybe he is still upset with me. Maybe he didn't believe me when I said that I wasn't going to leave.

I have been here for over two hours and still no sign of him. Happy came in awhile ago, maybe I should ask him where Natsu is. "Hey Happy. Where is Natsu?" I asked walking over to him. "Why? Do you miss him?" Happy said while snickering. I glared at him. He immediately started to fake cry and flew out of the guild yelling about how I'm being mean to him.

I sighed as I walked out of the guild thinking that I might as well try to find him. I went to his house first and surprisingly he was there. "Hey Natsu, is everything okay?" I asked walking towards him as he laid on the couch. "Oh hey Lucy. Why are you here?" He asked turning his head to look at me. "Well, I came looking for you silly." I said giggling. He sat up and motioned for her to take a seat. She sat down next to him and didn't notice that her skirt that was already short enough, inched slightly up higher. Revealing more of her thigh.

She also failed to notice the look Natsu had on his face when he saw it happen. His face went red and he was conflicted, wondering why he was reacting this way. Lucy glanced over and noticed Natsu's red face and was concerned. "What's wrong Natsu? Do you have a fever, your face is red." She said leaning over and putting her hand to his head. He didn't feel like he had a fever so she was wondering what was wrong with him.

"N-no, I'm fine." He said which just made her even more curious as to why he was now stuttering. "If you say so. Hey how about a mission?" She asked him and that seemed to cheer him up. "Yeah, alright." He said jumping up and pumping his fist. They left and once they arrived at the guild he immediately ran in and grabbed a mission. He was walking over towards Lucy and Mira when someone knocked on the door to the guild. It grabbed everyone's attention because people don't normally knock, and as far as they knew, only one person knocks.

Lucy walked forward and opened the doors to see Hiroku standing there. "Hey Lucy." He said smiling at her. "Hey there, what's up?" She asked wondering why he was here. She signaled for him to enter and they walked over to an empty table. "I realized that after our date we didn't set up another one, and I was hoping you would be interested in a second date?" He said and she blushed slightly and realized that he was right. They didn't set up anything else.

She was happy on the inside that he wanted to see her even though Natsu interrupted their date. So they set something up, but Lucy had this weird feeling that she was forgetting something as she walked him out. When she came back in she saw Natsu standing by the bar with a paper in his hand. That's when she realized what she was forgetting. Her and Natsu are supposed to be going on a mission but she set the date up for tomorrow. She felt guilty because now she would have to cancel the mission with Natsu.

She walked over and cleared her throat. "H-hey Natsu, I'm sorry but we can't go on a mission right now." She said and the smile left Natsu's face. "Why?" He asked. "Well Hiroku came here to set up another date and I forgot we were planning on going on a mission so I set it up for tomorrow." She said not able to look into his eyes. His face saddened even more. You could tell he was upset. Oh okay then. I guess I'll just go ask Lisanna or something." He said walking off and Lucy's head shot up when he said that.

Lisanna? I guess that will be fine but what's this feeling I'm getting? I just waved it away and started to think about the upcoming date tomorrow but for some reason my thoughts kept going back to him and Lisanna taking a mission together and then it would become thoughts of him and Lisanna being alone for such a long period of time and for some reason she didn't like the idea.

Her emotions were all over the place right now and she didn't know why. Mira saw the look on Lucy's face and smiled. "Hey Lucy, what's wrong?" She asked and Lucy looked up at her, confusion written all over her face. "Um, nothing." She said still kind of spacey. "Are you sure, Natsu left about ten minutes ago and your still standing in the same spot. What are you thinking about?" She asked Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly Mira, I'm not sure what I'm feeling. When I figure it out, I'll let you know." She said and Mira nodded.

Lucy was still upset a few moments later so she decided to call it a night and headed home. She pulled out more paper and started to write to her mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_I miss you a lot. And I could really use you right now. I'm having some conflicting emotions and don't know what to make of them. Today I set up another date with Hiroku but in the process I forgot about Natsu and I feel really bad about that. I had just promised him that I wouldn't do that but here I am, on the second date and I'm already not spending as much time with him. And now he is going with Lisanna which should be fine but for some reason, I don't like it. I started to get these weird feelings inside me when he said that he would go with her. I wish I knew what I was feeling right now. But other than the weird stuff that has been happening nothing else is new. I just really miss you. Thanks mom, I love you. Love you daughter, Lucy_

She signed then put it away and got changed into pajamas and called it a night. But little did she know just how hard it was going to be trying to get some sleep.

~To be continued~


	7. Chapter 7 The second date

It was the day of my second date with Hiroku. I was actually dreading it for some reason. This time I told him to meet me at my apartment and Natsu just had to drop by today even though he knew what I had planned. "Natsu, why are you here?" I asked him getting my clothes out so that I could start getting ready for the date. "I was bored." He stated which for some reason irked me some. I just shook my head and continued into the bathroom. I bathed and changed, dried my hair and fixed it and put on some light make-up.

I walked out of the bathroom to see that Natsu was still sitting on my bed. When I came out he turned to look at me and his eyes widen and his mouth parted slightly. For some reason I became nervous under his intense gaze. "W-what?" I asked. "Um, y-you look nice." He said as his cheeks tinted pink and he turned to face the wall. My face turned the same shade as I giggled at him. I think this is the first time I have ever received a comment like that from him. For some reason it made me really happy and it's saying something if even the dense dragon slayer was able to notice a woman in that way.

"Thanks Natsu." I said as I sat down next to him. He has still been talking to me but he feels much more distant then before. I heard a knock on the door then sighed. I glanced once more in Natsu's direction but he avoided my gaze. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it to see Hiroku standing there. "Wow you look amazing!" He said smiling. I thanked him but even though the comment was better than the one Natsu gave me, it didn't make me feel as happy. I told him to wait for me another minute and I closed the door and went back into my bedroom.

Natsu was sitting in the same place, it didn't look like he even moved an inch. "Natsu, I'm leaving now. I will let you stay here if you want but please try not to burn down the place or break anything." I said and he gave a small nod then I turned around and left. Hiroku stuck his arm out for me to grasp and I was a little hesitant at first but I wrapped mine around his anyway.

~Natsu's POV~

Why is Lucy trying so hard for this guy? If he was worth her time then he would accept her without those fancy clothes and make-up. He would accept her no matter what she wears like I do. I don't know why this whole thing is bothering me so much. It has to be that strange smell I'm getting from him. Yeah, that's it. I'm worried that this guy is not who he says he is. With that in mind I decided to follow them again. I walked out the apartment and saw them down the road some. I slowly started to follow them leaving a big gap between us so that they wouldn't notice me.

First thing I noticed was that Lucy had her arms laced with him and I didn't like it. She has only known him for three weeks yet she is already all over him like that and she wont listen to me when I tell her something isn't right with him. They ended up at another restaurant and I wondered why he was taking her to basically the same place. It's not the same restaurant but still. This time they took a booth inside so I had to figure out a way to get inside without being noticed. I ran in quickly and sat down a few booths away with a menu hiding my face.

~Lucy's POV~

This guy took me to another restaurant. Not very creative is he? At least it wasn't the exact same one. I thought to myself as the waitress came over and took our order. She then left to have it filled. I turned back to face Hiroku as he was explaining that he wanted to try this place since it was new and he didn't want to go without me. It was sweet but for some reason, I didn't care. My thoughts kept traveling back to Natsu and how he has been acting lately.

I felt something brush against my cheek and snapped out of my thoughts to see it was Hiroku. Something about his touch disgusted me. His hands were cold and uninviting, unlike Natsu who was warm and could always make me smile. "Hey are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded. He stared at me for a moment then decided to believe the lie I had just told him. If it was Natsu, he would have known that I was lying. I have to get him out of my head. I am on a second date with a hot guy, that is really sweet. I need to focus.

His hand was still on my face and I could have sworn I heard an all too familiar growl from somewhere. Peering around I didn't see anyone so I pushed it to the back of my mind. Hiroku's hand finally dropped and I felt slightly better. I don't know why I react that way when he touches me. It's not like it was meant as anything other than to comfort me.

Our food arrived and we had small talk while eating. I told him about my adventures since I joined Fairy Tail and all the fun I have had. "You seem really close with Natsu." He said as he lifted his fork to take another bite. "Well, he is my partner and my best friend. We do everything together."

He looked at me suspiciously but then seemed to accept what I said and continued eating. We talked more and he told me of the towns he has visited, explaining that his magic shop doesn't stay in one place for very long. All in all, he wasn't a very interesting guy. He was actually quite boring. We had finished eating, and he ordered dessert, this time a delicious looking piece of chocolate cake, one for each. I was relieved to know that he still doesn't expect us to share a dessert like what you hear about on those cliche kind of dates.

As we waited for the dessert to come, Hiroku started talking once more. "So Lucy, I have been having a wonderful time. Are you interested in having another date with me?" He asked but I wasn't paying that much attention and nodded without realizing what I was agreeing to. He took my hand in his and kissed it lightly. I felt like recoiling my hand from his grip but I didn't want to be rude. Suddenly I felt the temperature in the room increase and I started to sweat slightly.

Some people were complaining, saying things like 'who turned up the heat?' and 'why is it so hot in here'. For some reason this seemed vaguely familiar to me but I ignored the feeling. "Why don't we get out of here, it's too hot in here. No point in waiting for the dessert." He said and I nodded agreeing with him. I don't know why but I just wanted to hurry up and get back home. We walked out and he said that he would walk me home. We walked slowly, well more like he walked slowly so I did to not seem rude.

I was feeling awkward in the silence that surrounded us. We were approaching my house and he stopped me right outside my door. "So Lucy, I enjoyed our date." He said and I agreed, feeling disgusted with myself for all the lies. He then took a step forward and lifted his arms like he was going to embrace me. I started feel really uncomfortable and I didn't want to hug him. I closed my eyes as he got closer expecting to feel his cold embrace around me but instead I felt a warm one. I shot my eyes open and saw that Natsu had his arm around my waist and pushed Hiroku away from me. I could never describe the feeling of relief that washed over me when he did that.

"I think you should leave." Natsu growled at him. He nodded and turned to leave but right before he walked off he turned back towards me. Natsu tightened his grip on me as he watched him and I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. His arms were so warm and comforting so different from what I felt with Hiroku. "I'll see you in a few days for our next date!" He said then walked off. It took me a few moments to realize what he said. Next date? When did I agree to that? Then I vaguely remembered what he was talking about at the restaurant but I wasn't paying attention so I just agreed to it.

I sighed thinking about how stupid I could be when Hiroku vanished down another road that he turned onto. Natsu then turned to me with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked and I was shocked to see this side of him. Yes he was always protective but not like this. This was on a different level. I nodded as he let me go and I already missed the warmth that his arms provided. I let us in and I made him something to eat as a thank you. He gratefully accepted and I couldn't help but smile at him as I watched him eat. I was starting to realize that this man meant much more to me than just a friend.

~To be continued~


	8. Chapter 8 Sleeping together

The next day, I awoke up with Natsu laying next to me. He was snoring ever so softly and I found comfort in his presence. Normally I would scold him and throw him out the window but today, I was happy to see him here. I smiled as I watched him take soft and even breaths. I had the urge to brush the hair out of his face but I held myself back. I didn't want to wake him. As I kept staring at him, I couldn't help but notice how cute he could be when he is asleep.

He had a silly smirk on his face which made me think that he must have been having a good dream. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the giggle that almost escaped. "Lucy, your being weird again." Natsu said without opening his eyes. Hearing his voice so suddenly made me jump and I eeped as I fell off the bed. I started to sit up when Natsu's head popped out over the side to look at me with a funny look. I blushed when I realized how close his face was to mine. "Why were you staring at me?" He asked with his eyes boring into mine with suspicion.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I started to stutter and felt the heat rising in my face. "Ah, um, well, you see, you were making funny faces!" I said, shouting out the first thing that came to mind. It was partially true at least. His eyes narrowed as if he could tell that that wasn't the reason but decided against taking it further when he reached his hand out to me.

I quickly accepted it as he pulled me to my feet. We became silent, neither looking at the other nor saying anything. I was playing with the bottom of my pajama shirt as he rubbed the back of his neck. A few minutes passed and we didn't move nor say a thing. Suddenly a blue blur shot through my apartment from the window and slammed into my chest. "Luuucccyyy! Where were you? I didn't see you all day yesterday?" Happy asked while small tears formed in his eyes.

I pet the top of his head as I smiled down at him. "Iv'e mostly been here silly." I said and Happy looked at me, his sad face brightening up. He can be really annoying sometimes but he is still really cute. After a minute is when Happy finally noticed Natsu. "Huh? Natsu when did you get here?" He asked and I sweat dropped. He didn't even notice that he flew right by him when he came in and that's supposed to be his best friend. "I've been here since last night Happy." Natsu said as if he was bored. "Where did you sleep?" Happy asked him, eyeing him up and down. "On the bed of course." Natsu said turning around and grabbing his sandals.

"Lucy were you in the bed too?" Happy asked and I didn't like where this was going. "Um well yeah. That's nothing new." I said hoping he would just drop it. Now that I think about it, most of the time that Natsu actually slept in the bed with me, Happy wasn't around for it so this would be news to him. He glanced from me to Natsu then back again before releasing me. He moved slowly towards the window before a grin appeared on his face. "I have to hurry and tell Mira!" He shouted before bolting out the window.

"NO!" I shouted towards him knowing they would misunderstand but he was already gone. I turned to Natsu and saw that he was deep in thought. "Hey Natsu." I said snapping him out of his thoughts. "Go to the guild and make sure that people don't take what Happy says in the wrong way." I said and he nodded then jumped out the window. I sighed and wondered what kind of mess Happy was going to get us into.

~Natsu's POV~

I arrived at the guild and all eyes were on me. Of course Happy managed to tell them before I got here. I walked over to the bar and became surrounded by people. "Natsu, is what Happy said true?" She asked. "Depends on what he said." I said looking around for the sneaky blue cat. "He said that you and Lucy are...sleeping together." Erza said with a red face, almost as red as her hair. "Yeah, that's true." I said as I thanked Mira for the drink she placed in front of me. That comment earned a few gasps and jaw drops and I looked at everyone wondering what the big deal is.

"Y-you and her are already d-doing t-that?" Gray asked me with wide eyes. "Yeah what's the big deal?" I asked getting annoyed. What me and Lucy do is none of the ice freaks business. "How long have you two been dating?" Cana asked slurring slightly. "Dating? What's that?" I asked raising a brow. Once more I received several surprised expressions. "You mean to tell me you have done _that_ with her and your not even dating?" Erza said with an aura surrounding her. I gulped as I watched her scared for my life.

"I don't know...What is it?" I asked once more scared of what she was going to do to me but for some reason I really wanted to know what that word meant. "Well that's basically what she is doing with Hiroku, but why would she be dating him and Natsu and most of all going that far with Natsu?" Levy asked, disbelief in her voice. She couldn't understand what was going through her dear friends head. "What's the big deal about sleeping with her?" I asked wondering why everyone was acting so crazy. "NATSU! How could you act like that! Like it means nothing to you!" Mira said like she was hurt. I was surprised this time with her expression.

"But guys I really don't understand why your acting like this." I said getting annoyed. "How could she fall for someone as dense as you?" Gray said with a snicker. "It's better then her doing it with some pervert like you!" I shouted back as our heads hit and we were pushing each other back and forth. Erza then cleared her throat and shot a glare at us and I quickly went back to my seat. "So Natsu, during those times that you and Lucy did that, did you use protection?" Mira asked sheepishly. Do you really need protection to sleep in the same bed as someone?

"No, why would I?" I asked and Mira and Erza sent me another glare. I felt like this conversation was going to be the death of me. "I just can't see Lu-chan doing that, not at least without dating him. She was always one to wait until she was married!" Levy said and some agreed. "What is dating?" I asked once more. "Like we said earlier, ash for brains. That's basically what she is doing with that guy from the magic shop. He takes her out on dates to restaurants and things like that." Gray said. I sat there for a moment thinking to myself.

"Well me and Lucy do that all the time so I guess we are dating." I said wondering since when did two friends going out to get something to eat meant something different. More surprised expression were shot my way. "How long have you been dating Natsu?" Mira asked. "Well I guess you could say that technically our first date was the day I met her." I said rubbing my chin. Yeah that was the day she treated me to lunch as a thank you. I felt a firm hand land on my shoulders and I turned to see an evil looking Erza standing there.

I felt myself starting to sweat as I waited for what she wanted to say. "You have been dating her all this time and never said anything?" She said as lightening struck behind her. I yelped and recoiled from her scared of her touch. I nodded and she stared at me for a few more minutes before walking away. What was that about? I asked myself. I turned back around and saw everyone's curious expressions still pointing towards me. "So if you have been dating her for so long, then why are you letting her date someone else?" Levy asked and I had to think that through. Why was I letting her talk to that magic shop guy?

I know that he is no good simply for the smell he gives off and the feeling I am getting from him. "I don't know?" I more asked then stated. Some people seemed to be getting annoyed with me. What is their problem? "So if you haven't used any form of protection than Lucy could be pregnant right now!" Mira said as she started to day dream about little Natsu's and Lucy's running around. I spit out the drink I was in the middle of gulping down and gaped at her.

"You can get pregnant from sleeping together?" I asked shocked. She nodded and I gulped. Oh no! This was not good. "You didn't know that?" Gray asked me. "No, I was raised by a dragon, remember?" I said sarcastically and I heard a sigh from him. "Well now your going to have to make things right." Erza said and I looked her way scared yet curious as to what she was saying. "How?" I asked. "By marrying her, of course. You will not let her have this baby unwed right?" She said with the purple aura appearing around her again.

I was scared about the whole idea of marrying her but for some reason it felt right. "Yeah, sure." I said as a few people cheered and some even patted my back. I always knew this was a crazy guild but never did I imagine it being this bad. "Good. Gray you and Levy will go out with him tomorrow and help him find a ring. Mira and I will help plan the wedding and baby shower." Erza exclaimed as Mira yelped in fangirl style and Levy became excited. I groaned. Why did I have to get a ring?

I know what a girl being pregnant means but no one ever explained how it happens. The only reason why I knew about pregnancy was from Alzack and Bisca from when they had their child. Am I ready to be a dad? And why didn't Lucy tell me she was pregnant? So many questions were swirling around in my head as everyone in the guild were talking about us and the wedding and even the baby. Then I heard someone say something about twins and I started to sweat. Twins? Didn't that mean two babies? I don't know if I could even handle one but two? I slammed my head against the counter pissed at the situation I had gotten myself into.

Then the guild doors flew open and the woman who was supposed to be having my baby walked in. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and all the doubts I had floated away. Maybe getting married and having a baby with her wouldn't be so bad.

~TBC~


	9. Chapter 9 Clarified

I entered the guild to see Natsu completely surrounded. Over half the guild was swarming around him and those who weren't were still clearly listening in to their conversation. Suddenly all eyes were on me. Everyone immediately started to crowd around me. They were shouting all kinds of things that I just didn't understand.

"Congrats Lucy,"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Do you not trust us?"

"When are you due?"

I felt overwhelmed with all the questions that were being fired in my direction. My head was starting to spin and I lifted my hand to my head trying to stop the spinning. The crowd parted as Natsu stepped forward. He was about three feet away and he looked serious. For some reason I became nervous under his intense gaze as all the questions died out.

"Lucy,"

His tone was low and I felt scared. I wanted to back away, run out of the guild to get away but a few of the members were blocking the exit.

"W-what?" I asked nervously.

My heart was racing, I didn't know what was going on but I had a bad feeling about this. Natsu started to move closer till he was now only a foot away. I could feel the heat radiating off him. Out of nowhere a huge grin appeared across his face. His rose his arm and sat his hand upon my stomach. This action had me even more confused.

"Why didn't you tell me Lushy?"

I always loved it when he would say my name like that. It was unique and he is the only one that does it.

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

I had no idea of what was going on and the actions of Natsu and the seriousness of the guild had me worried.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

My mind went blank. Did he really just say that I'm-. I couldn't even finish my train of thought, that's how ridiculous it is. How absurd. The words kept repeating in my head over and over again.

"Preg...nant? I choked out.

"Yeah Lucy, why didn't you tell us?" Mira asked.

"I'm very disappointed in you Lucy," Erza informed.

"Lu-chan, how could you do that to Hiroku?" Levy questioned.

"Who knew Lucy was such a player," Gray chuckled.

"How far along are you?" Mira interjected.

I felt like I was getting interrogated.

"Do you know what your having?" Came from Lisanna.

"If you have a girl, I could give you all the stuff that Asuka has outgrown." Bisca said excitedly.

Suddenly a bright golden light appeared and everyone shielded their eyes. Once we removed out hands, we looked to see Loke standing there.

"Princess, is this true?"

The questions were still being bombarded at me. With the appearance of my spirit, I had finally had enough.

"STOP!"

Everyone shut up immediately at my sudden outburst.

"Who told you I was pregnant?" I asked the crowd.

Everyone pointed in Natsu's direction and my eyes narrowed when they landed on him. Of course this was all his fault.

"Natsu what makes you think that I'm pregnant?"

A deadly aura was surrounding me and he took a step back in fear. My voice was dangerously low.

"Well because we slept together." He stated.

Does he even understand what he is implying? No, of course not or we wouldn't be in this situation.

"Do not worry Lucy, Natsu will man up and do the right thing," Erza assured me.

"And what would that be?" I said rubbing my chin.

What would she make him do if this was true?

"He will marry you, then you two will move in together so that you both can take care of the baby." She announced.

"M-marry?" I felt my heart flutter at the idea of marrying Natsu. Thoughts of what mine and Natsu's wedding would look like filled my head.

"So Lu-chan, why didn't you tell us?" Levy asked.

"Do you not trust us?" Mira said and a pained expression was on her face.

Did she really think that I didn't trust them?

"Of course I do Mira!" I defended.

"Then why didn't you tell us Lucy-san?" Juvia chimed in.

"Because there was nothing to tell."

"Are you saying that you being pregnant is no big deal?" Erza asked in a dangerous tone.

"No of course not!"

No one was giving me the chance to fully explain. They kept interrupting me.

"Were you ashamed?" Mira asked.

"If I was pregnant, I would not be ashamed."

"What do you mean if?" Erza stepped closer.

"We already know about it Lu-chan, there is no point in denying it." Levy commented.

"I'm not denying,"

"Juvia thinks that Lucy-san is denying it so she still has a chance with Gray-sama, but Juvia will not let that happen." Juvia announced.

"I don't think she is interested in Gray if she's sleeping with Natsu, Juvia." Mira added.

"Are you planning on staying at your current apartment or do you need to find a bigger place?" Lisanna wondered.

"Natsu will not be moving in with me,"

"But Lucy, why not?" Natsu pouted.

"Lucy, I hope you are not planning to take care of the baby all on your own." Erza said.

"It's not like that," I tried to explain once more.

"Good because not only will Natsu be there for his child but the entire guild will be there to help." Mira stated.

"Thanks but it's not needed, me and Natsu are not having a baby,"

Everyone in the room gasped dramatically.

"You mean it's not Natsu's?" Levy yelped.

"Could it be Hiroku's?" Mira questioned.

Everyone that was involved in the conversation was now wearing a shocked expression on their face. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Cana and that's because she was watching from afar, drinking heavily and laughing her ass off at what was happening. When I glanced over at Cana she winked at me and I sweat dropped. That girl is a mystery to me.

"Look guys-" I tried to say something but was cut off by Erza.

"We must find Hiroku." Erza demanded.

"Does he even know?" Levy asked.

"Damn, Lucy sure knows how to put the moves on a man!" Cana shouted from her corner causing all the males to laugh and all the girls to glare.

"STOP!" Once more, I have had enough.

This time they will listen to me. The hall fell into a silence as all eyes were still on me. I glanced at Natsu to see his head hung low.

"It's not Hiroku's!" Natsu's eyes widened along with the rest of the guild.

They were probably all thinking along the lines of 'how many potential fathers are there' but I am going to clear this misunderstanding up right now! Natsu took a step back with his fists clenched, he stormed out of the guild slamming the doors behind him.

"Natsu!" I shouted at the closed doors.

I tried to run after him but Erza grabbed my arm and held me in place.

"Explain yourself," Erza demanded once more.

"I'm not pregnant and I haven't slept with anyone."

"Then why did both Happy and Natsu say you did?" Mira asked.

"We slept in the same bed together but nothing more than that. I'm still a virgin."

"Then why did Natsu say you were pregnant?" Levy questioned.

"It's Natsu, and we all know that he doesn't understand much about things like that. It's to be expected."

"What a shame, I was really looking forward to the wedding and the baby."

I sighed, having a child would be nice in the future but not anytime soon. I needed to find Natsu now and clear everything up with him. I don't understand why he was so upset about this, I figured he would happy to know that he wasn't having a baby. We are both too young for that. It hurt to see that pained expression on his face. I said goodbye to everyone then walked out. Once I was out the door, I noticed Hiroku standing there.

"Hey I was looking for you, did you forget about our date?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm so sorry but we had a situation that needed tending to." I explained.

"Okay, did you want to reschedule?" He asked

"Actually there is something that I wanted to talk to you about, would you mind taking a quick walk with me?"

"Sure,"

We made our way tp this open field that had a large hill. I always liked coming here, it had calming effect on me. We stood at the top of the hill looking down at the lush green grass that flowed down and at the bottom was a stream that sparkled under the sunlight. The color was such a pure blue that it looked like it came straight out of a painting.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Listen Hiroku, I'm really sorry about this but I can't see you anymore." I exclaimed.

"This is because of Salamander isn't it?" He sighed out.

I was surprised that he knew the reason so I just nodded in return. He took a step closer to me and placed his hands upon my shoulders. They were just as cold as ever and I shivered slightly under his icy touch. Even Gray's hands weren't this cold.

"I didn't want to have to do this so soon. I actually liked spending time with you and wanted to enjoy it, but I guess it can't be helped."

I looked at him confused. What was he talking about?

"Do what?" I asked raising a brow.

"This," He said raising his hands and placing his cold palm across my forehead. After that everything went black.

~TBC~


	10. Chapter 10 Disappeared

It was the next day as Natsu slowly made his way to the guild. He was planning to take a solo mission. He didn't want to face Lucy at the moment. He was confused and unsure of why he was so upset even though he knew he should be happy for her and that magic shop guy. As he opened the guild doors everyone turned to him. He just ignored the looks he was getting as he made his way to the request board.

"Hey flame-head," Gray called.

"What do you want pop-sickle?"

Natsu didn't even turn to look at him as he continued to scan the board for missions.

"Woah, what's got your panties in a bunch? Lucy still mad at you?"

That got his attention as he raised a brow and turned to face Gray.

"Lucy's mad at me?"

"Yeah for the misunderstanding,"

"She hasn't talked to you yet?" Mirajane chimed in from out of nowhere.

"No, but what misunderstanding?"

"You made as all think that you slept with Lucy," Gray answered.

"And I did,"

"Natsu, there is a difference between sleeping in the same bed as someone and sleeping together," Gray explained.

"What the hell is the difference?"

"Sleeping in the same bed is what you and Lucy did but sleeping together means...having intercourse." Mirajane commented apparently not wanting to use the other word for it.

Natsu just continued to look at them with a blank expression as Gray sighed. He figured he wouldn't know what that meant.

"It means to have sex Natsu," Gray responded.

Natsu's eyes shot open as Gray and Mirajane were relieved that they didn't have to explain what that was.

"Why would you think that me and Lucy would do something like that?!"

"I guess we didn't give it much thought," Mirajane said.

"Yeah, we didn't think you were stupid enough to get it confused. We underestimated how dense you really are," Gray added.

"Hey!"

"You might want to go and talk to her Natsu to clear things up," Mirajane suggested.

"But does this mean she has done...t-that...with the other guy?"

"Oh no, she hasn't done that with anyone and she is not pregnant," Mirajane explained.

Natsu let out a sigh in relief as that weird tightening sensation finally vanished for his chest.

"Jealous Natsu?" Gray said.

"Shut it Stripper!"

"Not denying it aye?"

"Just go and talk with Lucy before things get out of hand." Mirajane said while turning him around before he could start a fight.

He walked out of the guild felling like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Natsu was thrilled to know that nothing had happened between her and that...Huriko guy or what ever his name is, Natsu thought. Then his mind shifted and he started to wonder why he was bothered so much by it. He knew that he hated the idea of Lucy having a kid with that guy. Even if it was someone else in the guild he knew that he wouldn't like it but for some reason he actually felt happy when he though she was having _his _baby.

He actually liked the idea of marrying her and knowing that she would always be with him. He remembered when he was a kid and talking with Lisanna about this type of things. Lisanna had asked him to marry her when they were older but he always thought it was just talk and never took it seriously. Even now, he felt that if Lisanna were to bring it up to him that it would just make him feel awkward.

But if it was Lucy, he would feel happy and all bubbly on the inside. He was now standing outside Lucy's apartment. What struck him as odd was the fact that her scent wasn't as strong as it should be. Normally this place would be drenched in her scent but right now it was just barely there. Her scent was fading like she hadn't been here since at least yesterday.

Unsure what to make of it, he jumped up and in the window with a bad feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach. He landed into her bedroom and saw no signs of her being here recently. Her smell was just as light in here as it was outside. He checked the entire apartment and found no sign of her. Worry started to take over as he ran towards the guild.

Once he arrived he burst open the doors as everyone turned to see a panicking Natsu.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" She asked as she watched his eyes roam over the guild.

He was looking for a particular color but saw that it was nowhere.

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" He yelled out to the guild as they started to murmur.

It seemed like no one has seen her today.

"She hasn't been back since she left to look for you," Mirajane added.

"Natsu is something wrong with Lucy?" Erza asked as she made her way over.

"I can't find her anywhere and her scent has started to fade,"

"Everyone, lets split into groups and search." Erza announced as people started to crowd around as she gave out the orders.

"Natsu, you, Gray and I will go back to Lucy's apartment once more to check then since you know her routing better than anyone, we will check all her usual spots to go," Erza stated as he nodded. "We will meet back here in two hours to share any news that we have gathered."

Everyone split and went their own ways heading towards the destinations they were given. Natsu couldn't shake the horrible feeling he was getting in his gut. Team Natsu with the exception of Lucy, made their way to her apartment. He jumped once more in through the window as Gray went through the chimney and Erza practically broke down the door.

They searched everywhere in her apartment but found nothing that could tell us where she went. They then left and went to check the usual spots that Lucy went. They first checked the market to see if she went shopping but no one has seen her all day. He then led them to a hill under a sakura tree that Lucy always liked to sit and relax. Nothing. They checked several more places but found nothing.

Natsu knew of only one more place and he took them there. It was a large hill with a beautiful stream that flowed at the bottom. The setting sun made the stream look golden under the soft hues. He noticed that her scent was slightly stronger here as he followed it the best he could even though it had faded so much. He made it to the top of the hill as his team follow and noticed something blue laying on the ground.

His heart dropped as he walked over and picked up the blue piece of ribbon. He smelled it and immediately knew that it was hers and that was why her scent was stronger here.

"Natsu, is that..." Gray started.

He just nodded as he gripped the ribbon tightly in his palm. Something bad had happened to her, that was for sure now. He just hoped that where ever she was, that she could hold out until he found her. And you best believe that he _will _find her.

"I think that it's time to head back it's been almost two hours," Erza stated as he nodded and turned towards the guild.

The walk back was silence and Gray could feel the anger pouring off of him. The temperature around him spiked and Gray and Erza had to keep several steps away to avoid it. As they arrived, he kicked in the double doors as they flew off the hinges. Elfman just barely missed getting hit with one of them as he ducked.

"Okay now, has anyone found anything out?" Erza asked raising her voice to get the attention of the guild.

Everyone quieted down and turned her way as most didn't say anything.

"I spoke with a young girl that said she saw a blond girl with another blond man that had purple eyes yesterday. She said that the girl was unconscious and he was holding her in his arms. Heading towards the train station." Max informed.

"There is only one person that we know can fit that description," Erza said.

Natsu's hand tightened around the ribbon has his flames started to lick around his arms and his eyes flared. Everyone near him took a step back in fear of getting burnt.

"Natsu settle down. Losing your cool will not help us find her," Erza said.

Natsu thought it over and sighed as he put out the flames surrounding him. He sighed and ran his hand though his hair as he tried to calm down the crazy beating of his heart. The dull ache he felt earlier was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. All these emotions are new to him and he had no idea what to make of it. He had never felt like this before so all it did was confuse him but he kept his mind on what he had to do as he turned and walked out of the doorway that once had doors.

"Where are you going Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Where else, to that so called magic shop," He answered not looking back.

He quickly made his way there and was shocked to see that the shop was gone. The shop was completely bare, all the shelves that were once lined with magical weapons, potions and spell books were completely empty. He felt like his heart was shot with an arrow knowing that this was his last hope. What was he going to do now?

The guys scent was gone as well so there was no way to track them down. Then the words that Max had said rang through his mind. Train station. He took of running as fast as he could as he used his fire as a boaster. Along the way he pushed people as they shouted rude comments his way but he didn't care. Lucy was much more important then worrying about upsetting them.

He rounded the last corner as he made it to the station. He ran to the nearest ticket vendor and pushed the guy that was upfront out of the way and ignored the small 'Hey!' that the guy had shouted at him.

"Have you seen the blond girl that I am normally with come here yesterday with another blond guy?" He blurted out taking the vendor by surprise.

He quickly recovered before shaking his head.

"No I am sorry young man but I have not seen her," The guy was familiar with his team since they used the train so often that he knew who he was talking about.

Natsu made his way over to one of the guys helping load the luggage onto the train. The guy stopped as Natsu approached as he was also familiar with them and he had sweat starting to form on his head. He has seen for himself how scary this boy could be when angered and Natsu was clearly angry.

"You, have you seen the blond girl that I am always with yesterday?" He shouted at the poor guy making him flinch in fear.

"Y-yes...she w-was here...a-around noon yesterday,"

"Where was she heading?" Natsu asked.

"T-to Churnston village, with another blond guy,"

"Thanks," Natsu then turned around and went to the ticket vendor.

"When is the next train for Churnston?" He demanded to know.

"The guy became nervous before he was able to answer.

"In about three hours,"

"When my team comes, tell them that I went to that town,"

He then quickly turned and left knowing the guy would know who he was speaking of. He darted through the crowds as he followed the tracks with all his might, heading to Churnston village. Natsu had never been there before but he knew where it was. He knew that his team would take the train to get here so he had about four hours until the arrived since the train left in three hours and it was about an hour train ride.

He pushed himself harder trying to go faster with his flames blowing behind him. The closer he got to the town the more the feeling in his gut started to twist and turn. He could now see the town in the distance as he pushed himself even harder. He manged to make it there in about 30 minutes and if it weren't for the reason behind what brought him here then he would actually be proud of his timing.

He stormed through the gate and grabbed the arm of the first person he could.

"I am looking for two blonds, one is a girl with brown eyes and the other a male with purple eyes. Have you seen them?"

"Ah, you must be talking about Hiroku. He lives in that mansion on the other side of town. And now that I think of it he did have another woman with him yesterday. She was a hot one with a huge boobs,"

Natsu growled at him as the guy took a step back.

"Another woman?"

"Yeah, it's quite common for Hiroku to bring woman back with him and they are always really good looking but the one yesterday was the best yet,"

Natsu hated the way the guy was talking about his Lucy and without another word he ran towards the mansion that the guy told him about. He pushed anyone out of his way still not caring about how rude he was being. All that kept going through his mind was that Lucy was in trouble and he had to save her. Rushing through town, his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest as his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and his legs screamed at him to stop but he kept going.

The pain just made him want to go faster with the uncertainty of what was happening to her. Thoughts started going through his head with what that guy might be doing to Lucy and each thought was worse then the last.

He arrived outside the gates this mansion that was large yet not as big as Lucy's old home. It had two huge wooden double doors that were brown wood with two large white pillars out front of the all white building. The shingles were black, and the overall appearance was boring and seemed stuffy. He made his way up as he noticed two men standing up front with black tuxedos on as women and men filled into the place.

He approached the man to the left as he eyed them up.

"I'm looking for Hiroku, where is he," Natsu's voice contained a sense of authority that he didn't know that he possessed.

"And your name is?"

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail,"

"Right this way," the guy stated and showed Natsu inside.

Natsu was confused as to why it seemed like there was a party going on. Everyone was dressed funny in either really puffy dresses or black tuxedos.

"Sir Dragneel, if you wish to join the master then you will need to change," the butler informed.

Natsu was confused, all he wanted was to bust in here and take Lucy but he couldn't catch her scent nor could he smell out Hiroku's. He was confused but figured that the easiest way to get to them would be letting this guy show him the way.

"Alright fine," Natsu answered.

He followed him to a dressing room where there was a tux hanging on a rack for Natsu to change into. He hated the idea of wearing one of these but did as he was told. He pulled down the tux and threw it on and after he was done, he placed the scarf back around his neck. He glanced in the mirror and couldn't believe what he was wearing.

This just didn't suit his personality and it would just get in the way if he needed to fight. He never understood how Loke was always able to battle wearing what he always wore. Natsu then opened the door and stepped out, with determination set in his eyes. He was going to figure this out. And he was not going to leave without Lucy.

~TBC~


	11. Chapter 11 No longer in control

Natsu stepped out of the room and noticed that the man he had followed was waiting for him outside.

"Right this way master Dragneel," the stuffy old butler said. His hair was graying and slicked back. His eyes were a pale blue and looked like they had seen many things that he shouldn't have. He was dressed similar to all the other men her but instead of a tie, he wore a bow tie. Natsu followed the older man as he took light steps down the hall. Natsu wanted this man to pick up the pace, but didn't say anything.

They were making their way down the stairs as Natsu watched more people coming in from the main entrance. Everyone was dressed too weird for his taste. There was a light music playing in the background and as Natsu followed the butler into the hall, he noticed several people were already dancing. His eyes darted around the room in search of either blond.

His eyes landed on a blond halfway across the room. He was wearing an outfit that screamed that he wanted to be a prince but Natsu just scoffed at the sight and quickly made his way in that direction. Upon reaching Hiroku, he grabbed the said man by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is Lucy!" Natsu demanded as he scared the woman the Hiroku was currently speaking with. He just smirked at Natsu with a evil gleam in his eyes.

"Oh Lucy, she is just fine,"

"Where is she!" Natsu screamed at the man as his anger started to peak.

"Lucy dear, come over here please," the man said as a few feet away, the blond that Natsu had been searching so hard for walked forward. Natsu's jaw dropped when he noticed the vacant look in his eyes. She was wearing a blue, knee length, strapless dress with a black sash wrapped around her waist. She wore blue heels that were so high that she was almost as tall as Natsu.

He hated the way she looked right now, it was so unlike her. She looked like one of those girls that give away their bodies too easily to men with her heavy make-up. It hid the true beauty that lies underneath. Her natural beauty.

"Lucy, I am so glad that your okay," Natsu said throwing Hiroku down onto the floor as he rushed over to Lucy. She said nothing in return, he face remained the same with that blank expression. "Lucy, what's wrong with you?"

"She will not answer you, not unless I tell her too," Hiroku said as he brushed off the non-existent dirt from his clothes.

"What do you mean?" Natsu growled out not taking his eyes of his Lucy. He didn't give thought to the idea of him calling her his Lucy. Because in a way, she was. She was _his_ best friend, _his_ partner. They did everything together.

"She will only listen to me, she is under my control," Hiroku laughed out. Natsu lifted him by the collar once more as his eyes narrowed.

"Release her now!" Natsu demanded. Hiroku raised his cold hands as he tried to remove Natsu's hands from him. Natsu just raised his bodies temperature and Hiroku quickly withdrew his hands that were burning.

"You really are a hot head aren't you? I will not release her and if you plan to try anything, I will not hesitate to make her kill herself." Hiroku informed. Natsu dropped the man on his ass once more and he finally noticed the crowd that was surrounding them. None of them seemed surprised at what they were hearing, which could only mean that they were in on it.

"What do you want with her?" Natsu questioned. Hiroku chuckled as he stood up.

"That's very simple, she is to be auctioned to the highest bidder and when that happens I will relinquish command over to whoever gets her."

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted as he charged towards Hiroku. With his fist lit with flames, he reeled his arm back but before he could throw the punch Lucy jumped in to block him. "Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu screamed at her.

"Like I told you, she is under my command, she will do as I wish and if I want her to give her life to defend me she will and if I order her to kill the man she loves than she will do it without hesitation."

Natsu didn't even register what the man had said as he pulled Lucy out of the way and in the process landed a flaming kick to Hiroku's side. He flew back several feet, as a cough escaped his lips.

"Your smarter than you look," Hiroku commented as he spit some blood out onto the floor. "But I wont fall for that twice." Natsu could tell that this man clearly was not that strong, he had to use others to fight for him. Lucy pulled her arm from Natsu's grasp and stepped back.

"Lucy, listen me. You have to wake up, don't let this asshole control you!" Natsu shouted, hoping for Lucy to wake up from the control that Hiroku had over her. Laughing could be heard a few feet away from Natsu as he quickly shot around to glare at the said man.

"You really think something as simple as that can free her? Your pathetic!"

"No you are, you are the one that needs someone to do the fighting for you. You can't win your own battles. Were you unlucky with women growing up and this is your way to get back at them?" Natsu smirked as he watched the laughter leave Hiroku's face.

"You will regret ever saying something like that to me! Lucy attack him, kill him!"

Lucy then charged towards Natsu, Natsu could see her preparing for her famous kick. He has been hit with that too many times and there was no way she would be able to get him with it. It's one thing when he was asleep but awake, even Lucy know's that such a move wouldn't work. As her foot made it's way towards Natsu he grabbed hold of it and pulled. Lucy lost her balance and fell towards him.

She struggled under his hold but her strength, even though at times could be really surprising, was nothing compared to Natsu's. Especially under some weird spell because that kind of strength only came from when she is trying to protect someone. When she had something to fight for but like this? She was being forced so Lucy couldn't even use half of her normal strength.

"Do you really think that Lucy would be able to over power me?" Natsu asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Hiroku glared at the dragon slayer who was currently holding his victim in a strong grip.

"No, I used her because you care too much about her to really hurt her, thus giving me the advantage since she is no longer in control and wont think twice about your death."

"There is one thing that you didn't realize, yes Lucy is strong. She is strong and smart, kind and brave. She is so much more than that but her strength comes from her friends. Even right now she is strong but when she is fighting along side the ones she loves, her strength is ten times the amount it is now. You will never see how strong she can truly be!"

Natsu then used his magic to form a circle of fire several feet away making the crowd gasp and run in an attempt to avoid being burnt. He then shoved Lucy through an opening as he closed it behind her hoping that the flames would keep her at bay. He turned around back at Hiroku and noticed that he was trembling. Hiroku shot Natsu a glare that could rival Erza's but with so much more evil laced through it.

Fire licked it's way up Natsu's legs as it did the same along his arms. Red, orange and yellow forming together to become one with Natsu. His eyes burning with the same intensity as his very own flames as they narrowed at Hiroku. The other mans eyes widen in disbelief as he watched the fire steadily growing, as the room became hotter and hotter.

Faster than lightning, Natsu used the flames around his feet to boost his speed as he plowed a fist right into Hiroku's face. Hiroku flew backwards and landed into the crowd of people, some started to scream as others started to run out of the hall. Hiroku quickly jumped up but Natsu didn't give him a chance before landing a kick to the mans gut. Coughing up more blood, Hiroku wiped at his jaw that had blood trickling down.

"Lucy! Defend your master!"

Lucy then jumped through the flames as Natsu watched in surprise. She was slightly burned as her dress was charred in certain areas but overall she was fine. Her cold emotionless eyes landed on Natsu as she reached down and grabbed the bottom of her dress. Natsu watched as Lucy yanked it upwards to grab the keys that were attached to her inner thighs. Natsu couldn't help the blush that crept up onto his face when he saw the quick flash of pink that lay underneath.

"Tsk, tsk, Natsu one shouldn't pear up the dress of a fellow teammate," Hiroku teased as he saw the red faced Natsu. He received a growl in response which just made the man howl with laughter.

"Open gate of the bull, Taurus!"

Natsu watched as the familiar golden light appeared, and there standing was the very same bull he knocked out on the first mission him and Lucy ever went on. Natsu knew that he could easily take on this spirit but he didn't want too. These are the one's who helped protect his Lucy. They helped her fight and fought beside her with everything they had. It wouldn't be right to hurt them when all they are doing is listening to their master.

Natsu had to think of a way to force them back to their own realm without injuring them. Strategy was not his forte but he will do anything if it meant that Lucy would return home safely, to the people she belonged with.

~TBC~


	12. Chapter 12 The fight

Natsu was standing face to face with Taurus. He had to end this and cause minimum damage to the spirits. One quick yet powerful attack should be enough. Lucy was standing in the background with the same vacant look in her eyes as Hiroku watched in amusement. Natsu ground his teeth together as he prepared himself for attack. Taurus pulled the large ax off his back as he charged towards Natsu.

Lucy's spirits knew what was going on but could nothing to avoid the fight with the fellow teammate. Even if his master had no idea what she was doing he had to obey her. It was part of the contract. Natsu quickly dodged Taurus's attack then countered with a kick to his ribs. The spirit flew to the side and crashed into the wall.

"I'm sorry," Natsu whispered but Taurus was able to hear it. He nodded at the dragon slayer before heading back to his own realm.

"Well that was no fun, summon another Lucy," Hiroku demanded.

"Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!"

The said spirit appeared with a sullen expression on his face. He didn't use any of his usual humor when summoned. Natsu stood his ground once more, the one he was worried the most about was Loke. Not only was he the strongest spirit Lucy has but he was also a guild member. He didn't like the idea of fighting a friend.

"Lucy please, snap out of it," Natsu pleaded but Lucy's expression never changed. He heard Hiroku laughing but couldn't take his eyes of of Scorpio. Even if he wasn't the strongest of her spirits he definitely wasn't the weakest.

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san. I don't have a choice," Natsu nodded in response. "Sand buster!" A great wind picked up as sand came flying from the spirits tail. Natsu was pushed back as the sand hit him. It felt like little pieces of glass were cutting into his skin as the sand hit him. Small trails of blood ran down Natsu's arms and face.

"Fire dragons roar!" Using his fire, he blew away the sand and his attack hit Scorpio, knocking him several feet away. Scorpio smiled lightly before retreating back to his world. Now Natsu knew that the spirit could handle more the that but must be putting on a show to help him. Lucy seemed unaware of what was going on.

"This is getting quite tiresome, Lucy again!"

"Open gate of the archer, Sagittarius "

"Lucy enough!" Natsu shouted. He didn't want to hurt anymore of her spirits. "I don't want to fight you,"

"Maybe you don't but she does," Natsu turned to Hiroku in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you an idiot or what? You both a blind. Never seeing what was right in front of you. I could see if and I only saw you two together for a few minutes at a time. How can your guild stand you two. Such oblivious fools." Hiroku snapped. A scowl formed on his face as spoke of them. Natsu didn't understand what he was saying. His mind was trying to figure it out but he was coming up with nothing.

"Explain," Natsu demanded in a growl.

"It is so clear that you guys like each other yet your so dense that you can't even see the others feelings let alone your own. I think Lucy finally figured it out and that was why she was about to break up with me and of course I couldn't allow that." Hiroku explained.

Natsu was stunned. Lucy was going to break up with Hiroku because she liked him? Natsu's heart was racing, his palms sweaty. She likes me? Natsu couldn't think straight, his mind was thinking faster than he could process. He replayed all the time he spent with Lucy, all the little hints. They were all there. How did he not see it?

"Finally realized it aye? It's about time, but a little too late."

"Shut up! Nothing is too late," Sagittarius was standing on the sidelines next to his master watching as they spoke. He was given no orders as of yet so he waited. Lucy was staring aimlessly as nothing.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I never knew. Please forgive me for being so blind. But you need to snap out of it, gain control over yourself. We need you, I need you!" Natsu shouted at her in desperation. He flung himself at Hiroku, no longer paying attention the the spirit that was summoned. If he wanted to end this then he needed to take him out.

Natsu aimed a punch at Hiroku but right before it landed Lucy stepped in the way. Natsu stopped it just a inch for her face. Now Lucy went on the offensive. She aimed her kick towards him but Natsu turned to the side to avoid it. Now she was throwing punched his way as Natsu felt like he was doing a weird dance as he dodged.

He grabbed Lucy's wrist as she threw another punch his way. He twisted it and threw her behind him as Natsu went towards Hiroku once again. Landing a punch in his jaw, Natsu smirked as he flew backwards.

"Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu charged towards Hiroku once again, another hit landing on the mans face. He flew backwards as blood started to run down from his lip. Lucy kicked Natsu from behind knocking him onto the ground.

"Lucy stop! This isn't you. You don't fight you teammates, you fight for them!"

Natsu picked himself up as Lucy came for him once again. She launched another arsenal of attacks at him, he couldn't take much more of this. Fighting Lucy was wearing him down. She managed to land a hit on his jaw but he quickly rounded back and grabbed her arms. She struggled in his hold. He pulled her into his chest and gripped his arms tightly around her.

"Lucy please," he whispered into her ear. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he held onto the squirming blond. "Don't leave me Lucy, I care too much about you to lose you,"

Lucy's struggling slowed as she heard what he said. She was fighting as hard as she could to regain control but nothing worked. She heard everything Natsu said. The spirit saw that Lucy was calming down, he smiled as he left for the spirit realm knowing that he wont be needed.

"N-Natsu," Lucy whispered. Natsu grinned as he pulled her back to see that she had control once more.

"Glad your back," Natsu was still holding his arms around her as she smiled up at him.

"No, I wont allow this." Hiroku shouted as ripped off one of the neck and turned a notch on it. Lucy's eyes became distant once again as she pushed away from Natsu.

"You will never get her back! Now Lucy defeat him now!" Natsu felt his heart drop. He was so close. He had her back just to be taken once again. He watched her as she rolled her hands into fist and swung at him.

"Damn it Lucy, you can do this! You can beat him, your stronger than him!" Natsu dodged her oncoming attacks. His scowl returned to his face as he pushed Lucy to the side and once more went after Hiroku. That necklace was the key. He needed to get that from him. Natsu reached towards the necklace in Hiroku's hand but he jumped back and Natsu missed.

"Give me that," Natsu demanded throwing himself towards him once more. Lucy was now heading towards Natsu with her whip in hand. With a flick of the wrist it was wrapped securely around Natsu's ankle causing him to trip.

"What the-" Natsu questioned as he looked down at his foot to see the whip. "Lucy, stop this!"

Natsu ripped the whip from off his ankle as he jumped up. "I will end this!" He charged once more at Hiroku, catching him by surprise. Natsu landed a punch to his face as his fire burned the man. He howled in pain and dropped the necklace that was in his hand.

"You bastard! You destroyed my face!" Hiroku yelled as he held the burnt cheek. Natsu snatched up the necklace and avoided an attack from Hiroku who attempted to pull it from his grip. He imitated what he saw Hiroku do as Lucy stopped moving, midstep.

"Natsu?" She asked as her kind brown eyes returned to normal.

"Lucy! Your back!" He ran over to her and threw his arms around her in an embrace.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing?" She stuttered. A blush crept to her face as she realized what was happening. When Hiroku turned up the necklace, she lost all thoughts. She had no idea what was happening. She glanced over at Hiroku and saw the scorch mark on his cheek. She smiled at herself, happy to be in control once again.

"Thanks Natsu," She smiled. He smiled back as he let her go and approached Hiroku.

"How many others were there?" Natsu demanded. Hiroku glared at him but did not answer. "Tell me, how many others were there!" Hiroku still didn't respond.

"Fine, I'll leave it up to the magic council to worm information out of you." Natsu was about to move towards him when Lucy's whip shot forward and wrapped itself around Hiroku, preventing him from moving.

"Great job Lucy."

They waited for the council to arrest Hiroku as they changed their clothes and headed home. Natsu was happy to be leaving but dreading the ride back home. Lucy dragged him onto the train as his face turned green before it even started to move. Lucy found an empty compartment as she sat down then pulled Natsu down next to her. His face turned a darker shade of green as his cheeks puffed up. She giggled when she saw him. Reaching up she pulled his head down and laid him across her lap as his head quickly turned towards her stomach. He felt a lot better as he breathed in her scent. Maybe train rides weren't so bad, as long as Lucy was there.

~TBC~


	13. Chapter 13 You like each other

Lucy helped her partner off the train. As soon as his feet hit the pavement he was jumping in joy. Lucy giggled at him, happy to see him as himself once again. They never did discuss the whole misunderstanding. She followed beside him, watching out of the corner of her eye. She was happy that things seemed back to normal.

"Alright Lucy, why don't we head to the guild so that everyone know's your okay?" Natsu asked.

"Sure," Lucy couldn't stop thinking about what Natsu had said. 'I need you', the words repeated in her head over and over. She wanted to talk to him about, ask him how deep those feelings ran but she was too scared. Before she was kidnapped she was determined to straighten out this situation with him and she was debating on confessing but now she felt like it wasn't an option.

They walked in silence down the bustling road, full of people and merchants. Kids were running around laughing and playing, smiles widely placed on their faces. Once again Natsu saved her, and she would never be able to pay him back for it. She regretted not listening to Natsu when he warned her about Hiroku but if it wasn't for him, she would have never realized how she felt for the dragon slayer.

They were rounding the corner to the guild, and she really wanted to talk to Natsu before they got there. What would she say though? They could see the full view of the guild now and she was nervous. She needed to clear everything up before they walked in but what does she say?

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said startling Lucy.

"Y-yeah Natsu?"

"About that day, when you got kidnapped," he started. He paused as Lucy remained silent waiting for him to continue. "I'm sorry about that stuff I said and making everyone think something that wasn't true."

"Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about it," Lucy said feeling a little disappointed.

"No Lucy, you don't understand," she looked up at him with a questioning gaze. She was confused, she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Lucy, I really didn't mean for everyone to think that way about us," now she felt crushed. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"Natsu stop, I understand. It's fine," The last part barely came out as a whisper but she knew Natsu could hear her.

"Just let me explain," Lucy lowered her head, knowing that she wasn't going to like where this was going. Her chest tightened, as she waited for her heart to break. "I didn't mean for them to think that way about us, I know that you don't like it. And it would be a problem trying to find another boyfriend if people think we are together."

Lucy froze. She was confused. Maybe she heard him wrong. Does he really think such a thing? About her? He really doesn't realize her feelings for him even though Hiroku clearly told him.

"Natsu...It's not like that."

"It's okay Lucy, you don't have to explain and try to make me feel better." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Natsu, now it's your turn to listen," Natsu looked her in the eyes, he was nervous and scared at the same time. "Yes I was upset about everyone thinking something like that. Mostly because it never happened. Plus it was completely out of order. But I didn't care that they thought that it was with you..."

She trailed off, no longer able to look him in the eye. Natsu's eyes shot up to her face. They were wide and full of shock. She didn't care that the rumor was with him? What was she trying to say?

"Um, Lucy, I don't understand."

"Oh. What I am saying is that maybe in the future, the idea of what they thought...wouldn't sound so bad if...if it was with you," she couldn't find the right words to tell him how she felt. No matter how much she wanted too.

"So the whole idea of having kids, getting married and living together, you would like if it was with me?" Natsu really hoped that he didn't misunderstand what she said. His heart was racing, and he could hear his pulse in his ears. She nodded her answer as a blush spread over her cheeks. Natsu grinned, his big fanged face splitting grin, as he walked closer to her. He felt like he was on cloud nine. If he knew what that meant. He heard people use it in situations like these and it just sounded right.

Yeah, he definitely felt like he was up in the clouds. Like he had dragon wings of his own and was souring straight through the sky.

"You know, I never imagined myself doing something like that before. It was never something that interested me, nor did I ever so much as really think about it before." Lucy felt her heart sink. Tears burned the back of her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. "But if it's with you then, I want that too."

Now it was Lucy's turn to be surprised. Her jaw dropped, hanging open as she stared at him. Natsu took another step closer as his onyx eyes gazed into her chocolate brown ones. She felt like he could see into her soul, like he was invading her. His hand cupped her face as a shiver ran down her spine. Natsu smirked at her reaction. He liked seeing the look in her eyes that she was giving him. This look that was for only him. He leaned down, unsure of exactly how to do this but acting on instincts. His lips met hers as a fierce burning sensation quickly shot through their bodies. Natsu had never felt such a thing before.

Being the fire dragon slayer, he has never known what burning felt like. Even though his insides felt like they were on fire, I was amazing. The feeling stretched from their head to the toes. Lucy wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Their lips formed perfectly together, like they were made to be never wanted this moment to end, it was just too sensational.

"You liiiiiikkkkkkkeeee eachother!"

"HAPPY!"


End file.
